1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in the structure of a protector used for protecting a bundle of many strands such as electric wires, wire harnesses or optical fiber cables from being damaged during wiring these strands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of kinds of electric equipment is now incorporated in an automobile, and an enormous number of strands such as electric wires are used for establishing wiring connections required for such electric equipment. The electric wires are suitably bundled and housed in a protector, so that they can be regularly arranged without being entangled and, after the step of wiring, they can be protected against damage which leads to disabling the associated electric equipment.
A prior art protector used for the purpose described above is composed of a housing in the form of a U-shaped channel member and a cover member covering the opening of the housing. After inserting a bundle of strands such as electric wires in the housing, the cover member closes the opening of the housing to protect the bundle of electric wires received in the housing.
However, because of a three-dimensionally curved structure of the protector, the bundle of the strands such as the electric wires having a high rigidity could not follow up the curved configuration of the protector and tended to float upward from the bottom wall of the housing of the protector, to concentrate in a part of the protector housing or to partly protrude to the exterior from the protector housing. For the reasons described above, the prior art protector has been defective in that difficulty is encountered for successfully mounting the cover member on the housing of the protector.